Locking In Love
by ChibiGlowKitteh
Summary: When Grell manages to leave his house keys at the office, William allows the crimson reaper to occupy his couch. To which Grell doesn't stay at. When the night turns hot enough to melt the snow, could this finally mean something between Grell and William? Grelliam! Rated M for a reason! Don't like- don't read. One-shot


**WARNING: This fanfiction contains massive fluff and yaoi! If you do not like, do not read. You have been warned…**

**Flames will be used to make delicious s'mores and roasted chestnuts that me and all the nice reviewers get!**

**So, let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**HAZAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

~x~

Ribbons of moonlight hung from the sky as Grell wearily made his way down the sidewalk, pulling his long red coat tighter around himself in the freezing winter temperatures. Tonight, all he wanted was a nice hot mug of hot chocolate, his couch beside a roaring fireplace, and Romeo and Juliet.

"That is, if I can get inside," Grell joked with himself, trotting up the stairs to the cozy bungalow he called home while searching for his keys in his coat pocket. He fumbled for another few moments, his joking manner of searching for his keys turning to a frantic procedure of ripping off his coat and dangling it upside down to remove every bit of contents from his pockets and digging through his black dress pants pockets.

"Damn, I must have left them at the office! And now it's closed!" Grell snarled to himself, pulling his coat back on and recollecting his things from the ground. He gave the maroon door a good kick before stalking off,

"Maybe Will can let me borrow the keys to the office…" Grell muttered to himself.

~x~

Finally after what seemed like hours to his aching feet Grell arrived at William's.

"Please, open the door…" Grell whispered to himself as he knocked politely and rang the doorbell. Two minutes later and still no answer, Grell tried again, growing desperate.

"Maybe I'll just sit here and wait…" Grell yawned as he sat down heavily on William's porch, his back leaning against the wall. Though he only lasted a few minutes before his eyelids were growing heavy, his chin drooping lower and lower to his chest-

"Sutcliff, what are you doing out here at-" William paused to glance at his watch. "One in the morning, may I ask?" Grell's head snapped up and he winced when he whacked it off the dark siding of William's house rather painfully. Reaching a hand back to touch the tender area he glanced up at William,

"I left my house keys at the office… do you think I could borrow your set of keys to the dispatch to go get them? I promise I'll bring them right back tomorrow!" Grell pleaded, staring up at William with a pitiful expression that nearly dubbed the redhead adorable. William scowled, and Grell feared the worst,

_Well, there's always the front yard… _Grell thought to himself, grimacing as he realized he had nowhere else to go… He stood up and was about to bid William good-bye,

"Sutcliff, you can't go walking to the dispatch at midnight, it's going to take you three hours at this rate, probably more in the snow, where on earth was your head when you left your keys?" William asked,

"I was in a rush to get home! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have my front yard to occupy tonight," Grell spun around when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

_What the hell am I doing letting him go and sleep outside… _William thought to himself as the smaller reaper turned to him,

"What, William? I'm tired and I want to go home,"  
"You can't sleep outside, Sutcliff, it's dipping below freezing and there's snow on the ground,"  
"Have something better in mind?" Grell asked bitterly, knowing full well William would never let him sleep here, but William's answer shocked him right to his core,

"I guess, if you have nowhere else to stay for the night, you can occupy my couch tonight. You can pick up your keys tomorrow." William sighed, he didn't like it, but he wasn't about to let his subordinate sleep outside and freeze…

"Y-You would do that for me?" Complete surprise and awe broke out on Grell's face. William simply opened the door all the way and stepped aside, allowing Grell to come into the cream hallway and remove his heels. William's house was extremely prim and proper, as Grell expected, clad entirely of cream, white, black, and dark oak wood. Although it still contained that warm cozy feeling anyone's home held, a fireplace (of black brick, of course) warmed the living room and after William stopped, gesturing for Grell to come inside, the red head immediately sank onto the cushiony white couch, sighing as his cold, tired muscles relaxed into the thick padded cushions.

"I'll go get you a blanket and something to wear," William headed to the linens closet and grabbed a (figures, white and black!) comforter from the shelf along with a matching pillow, returning and passing it to Grell who accepted it gratefully along with the flannel button up pajama's, that, to Grell's horror were a plain white… what was fashionable about that?!

"The washroom is upstairs, second door to your right if you need it, the linens closet is just down the hall should you need another blanket," William flicked off the light and prepared to excuse himself from the large living room before Grell stopped him,

"Thank you, Will, for allowing me to stay, I really appreciate your help," Grell smiled from the couch, the light orange flames from the fireplace flickering across his pale features, making his beautiful emerald eyes sparkle and his skin look like the finest porcelain, he looked like an angel… William shook himself from staring,

"You're welcome. Sleep well, goodnight Grell," The mentioning of William calling him by his first named made Grell's heart soar higher than the sky as the wood, dark-stained door to the living room gently shut and William's footsteps slowly retreated upstairs. Removing his red glasses and other articles of clothing, Grell folded and set them on the dark oak coffee table before changing into the somewhat over-sized pyjamas, settling back against the soft pillow. He unfolded the comforter before snuggling underneath the thick folds of it with a tiny yawn. His eyes grew heavier and heavier by the moment in the warm living room before closing completely and leading him into pleasant dreams.

~x~

Grell's eyes dragged open wearily and he glanced around the dim room. The fire had died down to simple embers, that threw no heat and left no light at all, leaving Grell freezing in the cold winter temperatures, despite the radiators that were dotted around William's house. Maybe he should just try and go back to sleep… Snuggling deeper under the quilt, sleep would not come, and Grell was only growing colder.

"I better go ask William where he keeps his wood box…" Grell tiredly stood up, shivering wildly as his bare feet touched the floor and padding up the soft carpeted stairs,

"Will, Will!" Grell asked, prodding the sleeping reaper once he found his room. William muttered something about sleeping longer and shifted, ignoring the younger shinigami. Grell watched silently, it looked so warm to be curled up next to William on such a cold night… maybe, just maybe…

_I don't think he'll mind for just one night to the fact that I was going to freeze downstairs, _Grell stepped forward, setting his glasses on the night table that sat at Grell's side of the bed before pulling back the covers gently and slipping in beside William, still shivering violently. Flipping over to face William whose back was to him, he slowly moved closer to snuggle against his boss to at least warm himself slightly, he'd move away in a few moments. But as he pressed against William, the raven-haired man's eyes snapped open at the freezing, shaking… _something _that had suddenly come in contact with him. As he turned over, his features softened slightly when he noticed Grell curled up under the comforter shivering so much, he was shaking the mattress. He was about to nudge the redhead awake to escort him back downstairs and stoke the fire for Grell, but decided against it when he saw the sweet, peaceful expression on Grell's face, even allowing himself to smile slightly. A strand of the gorgeous red hair fell in front of Grell's face and William moved to reach it, but as his fingers tips brushed Grell's cheek when he swept the hair to the side, the redhead's eyes gently fluttered open again.

"W-Will?" Grell murmured, his voice heavy with sleep. He reached up a gently lay a hand on William's, he also caught the smile before it could melt back into the cold stone features of the stoic face he was used, and knew exactly what was coming. The redhead suddenly leaned forward, capturing William's lips with his. The older reaper jerked back slightly before finding he was unable to when Grell's arms gently wrapped around him. Though as much as every part of him wanted to pull away it was slowly turning to something that had been hidden away from the red reaper for years, something William had pushed back farther and farther until he could ignore it completely without feeling any guilt towards the redhead whenever he'd hurt him by denying everything he truly felt.

Love.

Just as the raven-haired man relaxed into the kiss, Grell suddenly yanked back with a gasp as though he had been burnt. Bringing his hands to his face he clamped them over his mouth,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Don't be," William replied, Grell's frightened eyes calmed as William pulled his hands away from his face,

"Is this your cryptic way of telling me you enjoyed that?" Grell asked, slowly wiggling his way over to press against William's chest and crashing his lips with the other reaper again before William could respond. Quickly, the kiss turned heated as lips clashed and tongues fought for dominance to lay claim over each other. With trembling hands Grell reached down, fingers twirling around the iridescent buttons of William's shirt as it was removed and carelessly tossed to the carpet below.

"M-must you be such a tease?" Grell asked, giving a small writhe when he was flipped to the bottom of the two, and painstakingly slow, William began undoing each button down the soft pajama shirt Grell was borrowing. Grell's head snapped back as William's breath tingled across his now exposed chest, giving a small mewl when the raven-haired man swooped in, delivering feather light kisses and nips along the pale flesh of Grell's throat.

"Nn… ah!" Grell cried out and arched his back as one of his nipples was twisted between William's thumb and forefinger, "Will…" He whimpered at the loss of contact. The cold hands continued to slide down his sides before coming to rest at his hips, and Grell's breath hitched as his pants were dragged downward,

"We can't have one of us just like this, now can we?" He asked, giving William a cat-ate-the-canary smirk,

"Unless you prefer to do it yourself," William replied, somewhat humoured at the look that came over Grell,

"I'm offended! Here I am, with you, and you want me to turn around and do it myself?" Grell scolded playfully before twining the fabric of William's sleep pants between his fingers and jerking downwards. His eyes averted back upwards again when William's fingers tapped at his lips somewhat unexpectedly. The raven-haired reaper felt his member quiver slightly as Grell's tongue darted out and swept around the fingers before taking all three completely into his mouth, coating them with a healthy layer of saliva. Grell panted slightly after William pulled his hand away,

"Now, this is going to hurt, are you ready?" William asked, not wanting to harm his subordinate any more than it already would hurt him in this situation. At Grell's nod, he gently eased a slickened digit into Grell's entrance.

"Nngh, that hurts a bit, Will," Grell winced with a tiny whimper as another finger was added, beginning to feel discomfort as William scissored the ring of muscle,

"I know, it's going to, though I promise to be as gentle as possible," William whispered while adding the third and final finger, softly kissing Grell's forehead when he gave another whimper. Though as quickly as pleasure began to override pain, William pulled away. Grell shivered, knowing what was coming, it brought delight, nervousness, and many more emotions all in one bout. The redhead took a deep breath as William positioned himself, and gave a slight wince as the older reaper slowly entered him. Tears sparkled in the corners of his eyes before his emerald eyes raised to William's when he pulled back and forth again in a gentle thrust, Grell flinched.

"Relax…" William instructed,

"I-I'm trying," Grell's body shook as the thrusts began coming faster, each one becoming less and less painful, giving way to sheer bliss as once again, pleasure began to override the pain. "A-Ah! Will~!" Sparks flew behind Grell's eyes when William hit his sweet spot, again and again, his fingers twisting to a death grip in the sheets. The two reapers moaned against each other's lips as their tongues clashed in violent twists.

"Ahn~! W-Will, I'm going to-" Grell felt his climax quickly approaching, the pearlescent liquid dampening the sheets below, the crimson reaper then gave a half moan-half scream as William's followed; Grell's contracting walls drawing a quiet moan from him as well while intoxicating Grell to the brim. After slowly bringing his thrusts to a stop, William pulled out of Grell, earning a small noise of satisfaction from the smaller reaper and tugged him close.

"You seem tired," William smiled at the weary blinking Grell was trying to ward off,

"Not in the…" Grell was cut off by a yawn, "… slightest."

"Go to sleep, Grell, you need your energy for tomorrow," With a silent nod at William's gentle orders, Grell secured his arms around William as he nuzzled his head into William's chest

"Good night, Will… I love you." Grell whispered, pressing as close as he could to William,

"… I love you too, Grell."

~x~

**Holy jeez! You guys better be glad I haven't died of a massive nosebleed while writing this- my first lemon! If I didn't have a plugged up nose from my horrible cold I'd probably be dead right now…**


End file.
